


Haruhi is freaking trans

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: listen, back when i identified as genderfluid, Haruhi was my number one source for validation. Im now a trans man, but i came across a tumblr post recently by https://one-whole-rat.tumblr.com/ that reminded be of the love I originally  had for trans Haruhi, and it inspired me to write this short little thing.Pls enjoy((i know this show is old and cringey pls let me have this tho. i needed to write it))
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Haruhi is freaking trans

It had just passed 4:30 on a school day, here in Ouran Highschool Academy, for the beautifully rich... and also Haruhi.

The teenagers were hanging about in their abandoned music room- turned into a genuine Host club for lovely ladies to be treated by handsome men.

They were all hanging out on the couches, yawning and stretching after a long day.

“That was a really nice technique you did with spilling tea on your sleeve and acting nervous about it, Honey senpai.” Kaouru told the older boy across from him. “The girls really seemed to swoon once your anxiety and tears welled up. Maybe I should try that.” He said, with a devious smirk.

“Oh yeah!” Honey replied, grinning innocently from ear to ear. “It was easy! But I really think Haruhi took the cake today.” He giggled. “He really gathered a lot of the lady's attention with his nonchalant, careless attitude.”

Haruhi scoffed. “Well….I really was just being myself. Not that I don’t care to act like a host, but--”

Tamaki cut off Haruhi at that moment- “Hold on, HOLD ON!!” He shouted, demanding silence so the others in the room would listen to the king. “Honey senpai- you really shouldn’t be calling Haruhi a “he” here while we’re all alone!” He put a hand up to his mouth to loudly whisper towards the other. “It might offend her! She’s still a woman, you know!!”

Haruhi rolled their eyes. “Tamaki… You know I really could give less of a crap.” They sighed.

“UGH!!” Tamuki shouted, dramatically putting a hand to his chest. “Such language shouldn’t be used by a lady like yourself!”

“Geez…” Haruhi sighed, putting a hand to their cheek as they leaned on it casually. 

“Oh, get over yourself Tamaki.” Hikaru replied. “You should obviously know by now that Haruhi isn’t just an ordinary female.” He said, pointing out that obvious.

“Why, whatever do you mean?” Tamuki asked, acting oblivious. It was unclear whether he was doing it on purpose or not.

“Clearly, he meant that Haruhi is one who goes beyond the societal norms of gender and prefers whatever pronouns someone sees fit.” Kyoya sighed, rubbing fingers against his temple.

“Yeah, about that..” Haruhi started, as everyone suddenly looked at them. Haruhi swallowed nervously at all of the attention suddenly.  
“Uh, yeah..” They cleared their throat. “Well, obviously I don’t care about my gender and how others perceive me. I’m perfectly comfortable being seen as a guy, or a woman, or anything in between.” Haruhi explained. “Even when we’re not hanging out with the girls of this school, I’m totally fine being seen as a guy or whatever. It’s not that big of a deal, Tamaki.” Haruhi explained.

“O-Oh.” Tamaki replied, eyes wide. “I see... so you’re some kind of- crossdresser then.” He said 

“What?!” Haruhi asked, defensively. “Geez, you’re desne. If anything I’m non-binary. Maybe genderfluid.” They explained.

“Gender-what now?” Hikaru asked.

“Genderfluid.” Haruhi casually explained. “For me, personally that means I’m just living life as it is. Not caring about gender and going back and forth between the two expressions of male or female.”

Everyone nodded along, clearly understanding where Haruhi was coming from, despite the new term they had to get used to. 

“Okay…” Tamaki said, trying to seem like the most accepting of them all as he stood up proudly holding a cup of tea. “Well, then here’s to Haruhi. She and her-- his- their- own unique lifestyle!!”

Haruhi grabbed their own cup to make cheers with Tamaki, rolling their eyes. “I love you goofs.” They sighed.


End file.
